


后继有人

by xingyi



Category: all白短篇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingyi/pseuds/xingyi





	后继有人

后继有人

 

韩家的大老爷死了。

这个金戈铁马威风八面的大军阀，最终死在了新纳的九姨太床上。

葬礼匆匆地办了起来，灵堂里，九个姨太太们哭天抢地。唯有大老爷新娶的小夫人跪在一边，低着头，一副心事重重的模样，不知道在想些什么。

葬礼的第三天晚上，韩老爷唯一的儿子韩信从军队赶了回来。

屋外下着大雨，韩信从重重雨幕中而来，雨水淋湿了他半边军装。

吊唁的客人已经散了，姨太太们做足了功夫，也心满意足地回了房间。灵堂里只剩下忙着整理吊唁单子的大管家和仍旧跪在棺椁旁想心思的小夫人。

据说小夫人是被大老爷买回来的，嫁得不甘不愿。大管家看见小夫人消沉的模样也不忍心，便压低了声音劝道：“其实大老爷去世了也好，小夫人您还年轻，又留过洋，改嫁个合适的男人好好过日子吧。我们大少爷也留过洋，不会有不许女人改嫁的封建思想的。”

小夫人还是沉默着，只是在提到大少爷的时候肩膀抖动了一下。

大管事还想再劝：“您呐，想开点——”后面的话还没说出口，就被突然闯入的韩信生生打断。

“大，大少爷，您回来啦······”

韩信没有理会大管事，直直看着头也不抬的小夫人：“你想改嫁？”

大管事懊悔自己在老爷棺木前劝小夫人改嫁，一定是惹恼了大少爷，忙要向韩信解释。却被他冷冷一个眼刀子刮了过来：“出去。”

大少爷常年待在军队，手上不知染了多少人的鲜血。现在他看向自己，杀机毫不掩饰，大管事一抖，什么话都不敢再说，连滚带爬地逃出了灵堂。

屋子里，就只剩下正当年华的小夫人，还未娶亲的继子和尸体冰冷的老爷。

继子上前一步，低沉的声音听不出喜怒：“李白，你想改嫁？”

白烛的火焰随着穿堂风跳动着，小夫人蜷成一团的身体完全被笼罩在继子高大的阴影下。

一阵诡异的沉默后，小夫人一声轻笑：“天要下雨，娘要嫁人。我好歹也算你的小娘，我想改嫁，你韩大少爷管得着吗？”

声音又腻又软，字与字之间连着无法言喻的暧昧。不像反驳，倒像是含着情欲的勾引。

“我管不着？”韩信将小夫人按在墙角，灼热的呼吸喷洒在他耳边，“每天晚上在床上缠着我喊还要的浪货是谁？你说我管不管得着？”

 

老不死娶了个小娘的消息，一开始并没对韩信造成什么影响。

他不是七八岁渴求父爱的小屁孩，在老不死因为姨太太气死和他风风雨雨二十多年的母亲后，他就只是老不死，而不是父亲了。

“读过书留过洋呢，听说是老爷两千大洋买回来的。”副官欲言又止，摇头叹息“小夫人家其实很有势力，就因为那个奇怪的身体，被人当玩意儿一样买了回来······”

什么奇怪的身体？

韩信存了件心事，回家祭祖的时候，抬头看向小夫人住的房间。

小夫人过来关窗，正好对上韩信的视线，一愣，然后冲他扬起个浅浅的笑容。

韩信心中一动。

很漂亮的一个人，看不出来有什么奇怪。

 

等他摸到了小夫人的床上，剥光了他穿得本就不严实的睡衣，长年持枪的手指在不是女人该有的性器上撸了几把，来到也不是男人该有的女穴时，他才明白到底是哪里奇怪。

小夫人睡得沉，韩信这么大动作也没吵醒他，无知无觉地展开身体任由他摆弄。

因为体质的缘故，小夫人的胸部虽然平坦，却也不像一般男人那样紧实。绵软的一团，韩信掐着粉嫩的乳尖揉弄几把，白皙的胸膛就布满了嫣红的指印，两粒红点也颤颤巍巍地站了起来。

韩信的目光渐渐变得幽深。

精巧的乳头被含进温暖的口腔，濡湿的舌尖将乳头同样染上湿意。小夫人无意识地呻吟了一声，弓起身子向韩信的方向靠得更近。

带着枪茧的手指抚上小夫人悄悄站立起来的性器，修剪整齐的指甲抠挖着他冒着淫液的顶端小洞。

小夫人的呼吸立刻重了几分，双颊染上淡淡的红晕，修长的大腿下意识蹬了一下。却被韩信握住脚踝，将白嫩的双腿分开。

更为敏感的女穴早在一番挑逗中流出了淫水，打湿了腿间莹润的皮肤。手指在穴口轻轻蹭过，掐揉了一把两瓣红嫩肉花前的肉珠，小夫人前段就抽搐着达到了高潮。

韩信用指尖沾了点浊白的液体抹到人殷红的唇上，很快双唇就鲜亮一片。小夫人觉得不舒服，探出一小截舌尖舔过下唇。韩信看得下腹一紧，干脆将三根手指放到他嘴里搅弄起来。

小夫人口腔紧致又湿热，不知道下面那张嘴是不是同样销魂。

韩信边想着，下身灼热的欲望边有意无意地向他腿间撞，湿腻的淫液很快将柔软的布料打湿一片。

“放，放开……”

汹涌的快感总算唤醒了身体已陷入情欲的小夫人，他双手抵在韩信胸前，难堪地推拒着半夜爬上他床的继子。

被闹醒的小夫人发丝凌乱，面色潮红，咬着唇，眼皮低垂着，似乎对眼前被继子淫亵的场景感到十分耻辱。

韩信却毫不客气地将带着枪茧的手指塞进了泛着水光的女穴，逼仄的穴肉讨好地吸附上来，不留一丝空隙。

“勾引我的时候笑那么骚，现在在床上装纯，小娘？”

小夫人因为韩信的称呼红了脸，身体却放松下来，算是默认了他的话。

 

小别胜新婚，这句话放在夫妻上适用，放在一对偷情的继子和继母身上，似乎也适用。

只要韩老爷不去李白房里，韩信就会过去，把人摁在床上翻来覆去地操。一次两次，三次四次，次数多了，韩老爷又不是蠢人，当然发现了不对劲。

可他怎么能想到小妻子的姘头居然是自己的儿子？李白保密工作又做得极好，韩老爷不仅找不到姘头是谁，连怀疑他偷人都找不到证据。

不过到底是吓到了李白，硬把人赶到了军队去。只是韩信没想到还没在军队待几天，就收到了老不死去世的消息。

 

韩信把小夫人扔到床上，隔着白色的旗袍裙摆揉弄他沉睡的裆部。

两个人不知道滚过多少次，韩信比李白自己都了解他的敏感点，前面很快起了反应，精神抖擞地站了起来。后面也跟着流水，湿漉漉把底裤泅湿大半。

李白扶着韩信的肩膀喘粗气，双腿紧紧夹住他的手不放，手也不规矩地往韩信下面摸。

很快他就剥光了两人下身的衣服，狰狞的肉棒上青筋跳动，韩信插入李白腿间，模拟性交的动作抽插，李白细嫩的大腿内侧很快磨得通红一片。

肉棒贴着李白情动的女穴来回摩擦，让他一声一声地呻吟出来，淫水淅淅沥沥流出成了涨潮的溪流，淌得两人腿间又湿又滑。

李白双腿勾住韩信的腰，难耐地催促道：“进来……”

韩信的忍耐也到了极限，将人双手按在头顶，抵着女穴肏了进去。

女穴被填满的饱胀感让李白满足地喟叹出声，穴肉贪婪地绞紧楔进来的肉棒，随着来来回回的抽插发出咕叽咕叽的水声。

李白被肏地舒服了，不禁咬着韩信的耳垂，小声地喊着“再深一点”“再快一点”。叫得韩信邪火直冒，将他翻个身摆成跪趴的姿势，大手对准圆润的屁股啪啪就是两下。

臀肉被打得颤了颤，留下两个鲜红的掌印。肉壁因为刺激将韩信的肉棒含的更紧了，韩信深深吸了一口气，才没被含的交了精。他更是气恼，张嘴便对着李白的后颈咬了下去。

李白呻吟着转过头，满是情欲的脸上透着说不出的委屈：“你，嗯，打人……干，哈，干什么？还，还咬我？”

“你欠打。几天没见就浪成这样，说，这几天是不是又去勾引别人了？”韩信深深一个挺入，半真半假地威胁道。

“难道，嗯，难道我说得不对？你，哈，你不该肏我肏得快一点，深一点吗？”

挑衅的话语换来更加粗暴的对待，李白眼神迷离地回头索吻，韩信低下头，与他激烈地吻在一起。唇舌纠缠中，韩信突然感受到从李白嘴里渡来一股淡淡的甜味。他刚感到疑惑，就被李白拖入更深的欲海中。

……

李白大大咧咧地张开腿，盯着天花板，不知道在想些什么。他的腿根一片泥泞，红的是韩信或掐或捏留下的印子，白的是吃不下往外流着的黏腻精液。湿润红肿的穴口一翕一张，小股小股往外吐着被迫咽下的精液。

韩信从旁边抱住他，有一下没一下地撩拨着他软趴趴的欲望。

李白回过神，没好气地用脚踩了踩他又精神起来的肉棒，忽而想到了什么，滚进他怀里，仰起头冲他舔了舔嘴角：“我还要。”

 

再一次将床铺弄得乱七八糟后，韩信抱着李白睡了过去。

醒来的时候，李白已经不在怀里。他没有穿以往韩老爷最喜欢看他穿的旗袍，而是一身短打，大而丑的粗布帽子遮住了他大半面容。

见他醒过来，李白冲他笑了笑。

那是他从没在李白脸上看到过的笑容，没有一点情色的意味，纯然明朗，像阳光下最干净的一束风。

不沾人间烟火，随时都会飘然远去。

韩信涌起一股不好的预感，急忙想抓住他，却惊讶地发现自己动不了，也出不了声。

“酒色误人啊，韩大少爷。”李白俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，随即正色道，“我要走了。”

哪里都不许去！

韩信目眦欲裂。

李白似是看懂了他的意思，笑眯眯地拍拍他的脸：“韩大少爷，天要下雨，娘要走人，都是拦不住的事情。”

他什么东西都没带，韩信之前送他的金啊银啊地契房契都收拾地整整齐齐，摆在床头，最上面压的是有一次韩信心血来潮送的玫瑰花。已经干枯了，一碰就扑簌簌往下掉渣。

李白当着韩信的面清点了一遍，伸个懒腰，一身轻松就要离开

开门时李白顿住了脚步，向床上躺着的人看去。韩信动弹不得，咬着牙侧过头盯着他不放，眼底翻涌的净是李白看不懂的情绪。

他忽然心中一痛。

“韩大少爷，别用那副表情看我。我没什么针对你们韩家的阴谋诡计，只是想离开这个鬼地方而已。”

“虽然吃用了你们韩家一段时间，但你去嫖个姑娘还得给钱对吧？”

“咱们就当两不相欠。”

说罢，李白压低帽檐，消失在茫茫雨幕中。

 

END


End file.
